Will You Remember Me In The Morning
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Purely a Shandy AU... Adult language..


**Story that popped into my head while driving purely AU.**

 **Enjoy, my musey loves feedback. All mistakes are my own since I write o my phone.**

Gavin dragged Sharon into Apotheke this bar in downtown LA where the bartenders wear lab coats and have medicine jars with eyes, body parts, and one with a human brain, along with beakers, even syringes around the place. This place looked like Dr. Hydes laboratory as she looked over the list of name of their specialty drinks. God she wanted to try all of them but one caught her eye and that drink was called Wolf In Sheep's Clothing that had 10 year old scotch with cocoa nib, black mango syrup, chocolate extract, lime, and agave.

As they walked through the bar to find a place to sit they heard a familiar voice. Sharon rolled her eyes as her head began to hurt she glared at Gavin as they made their way to Brenda Leigh and the rest of Major Crimes as they laughed and talked.

"Hello Brenda Leigh." Said Gavin with a huge smile on his face.

Brenda looked over at saw Gavin smiling. "Hello Gavin what a surprise to see you here." Then until her eyes traveled to his left and saw none other than Captain Sharon Raydor. "Hello Captain Raydor." In a annoyed voice.

Sharon cleared her throat after she took a drink. "Hello Chief Johnson."

As they stood their awkwardly standing then they said their goodbyes and moved to a table next to them. Everyone in her devision just stared at them as they watched them walk away. They have never seen Sharon wear a dress that short or wearing heels that high but damn she looked amazing Andy couldn't keep his eyes off her legs then travel to her butt.

"Lieutenant Flynn!" Yelled Brenda.

His eyes quickly traveled back to her face and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and took a drink of her red wine. Her eyes traveling back to Sharon's attire, man she wished she could dress like her. But no way in hell would she ask for her advice. "Oh that woman!"

"What's that Chief?" Asked Detective Daniels.

Her cheeks turned red as she realized she said that out loud. "Oh nothing Gabriel, just thinking out loud."

Gabriel grinned then continued talking with Tao and Buzz.

"Gavin can we please leave?" As she took a big swig of her drink.

"Why?"

She glared at him. "Do you really need to know why?"

"Yes, I do. Why does my Sharbear want to leave this amazing place?"

She grinned then rolled her eyes moving them to the direction of Major Crimes Division. "That's why, it's bad enough that I have to babysit when I'm at work I don't want to drink around them while they give me the stink eye." As she finished her drink.

Gavin pouted. "Please Sharon forget about those idiots, they need to realize that your doing your job and that there is a leak in their division. Please just do this for me, pretty please?" He continued to pout.

Age exhaled loudly and placed her glass on the table. "Fine, but your paying for my drinks."

Gavin clapped and handed her his credit card. "Yes, oh thank you Sharbear! Here's my credit card go buy any drink your heart desires."

She shook her head no and stood up walking back to the bar getting herself and Gavin a drink. When she came back with two drinks Gavin was talking with a young man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Gavin saw her and smiled as he pointed to her.

"This is my best friend Sharon, she works for the LAPD. Sharon this is my new friend Sam."

Both Sam and Sharon shook hands and smiled at one another. He sat down at their table as they laughed and talked about family and work. As the lights dimmed and one of the bartenders came on stage.

"Hello everyone as you know every Friday night we have karaoke, so feel free to come on stage pick a song. No booing, bashing, or rude name calling this is about having fun and letting lose. With that said have a great night and have fun!"

Gavin clapped his hands again as his eyes beamed at Sharon. Sharon choked on her drink as Gavin pouted again. She rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her drink.

"Gavin Kyle Baker you owe me big time." As she stood up along with Gavin as they went to the stage, picked a song and then signed the sheet.

"Alight there are two other people before you, alright."

They both nodded their heads and went back to their table and continued to talk with Sam. As they waited for the other people to finish Sam came back with 6 shots of patron chilled with salt and limes. As their shot glasses hit each others they took their shots.

Brenda and the rest of her team was surprised that the Ice Queen was drinking and having a great time. Andy watched her as her smile spread across her face making her cheeks glow and her eyes shined like diamonds. Her face flushed as she took the second shot and slammed her glass down on the table laughing as she beat Gavin and that stranger.

Then Doug called Gavin's name and Sharon's name as they both went on stage Gavin whispered in her ear and Sharon smiled. The music began and Gavin walked into the spotlight on stage bringing the microphone to his mouth.

•Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die.

Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.•

As he pulled Sharon closer to him and twirled her around making her laugh.

•You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends. But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over•

As he let go of her hand and walked away from her then turned back around pointing at her.

•But you didn't have to cut me off,

make out like it never happened and that we were nothing and I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know.•

Gavin cupped her chin as she glared at him.

•Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Now you're just somebody that I used to know•

Sharon removed his hand from her face and placed the microphone to her lips.

•Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over.

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done.•

As she placed her hand over her heart and was singing Andy was being hypnotized by her voice, she was beautiful with the way the lights cast over her body her hair looking like it was on fire. He couldn't removed his eyes from her, his mouth was ajar as he watched her sing. Even the whole team was amazed at what they saw, the Wicked Witch having fun and letting lose. Has Hell frozen over or has the world gone mad, well yes the world has gone mad people get murder everyday, but wow Sharon was incredible on stage. The whole place was silent as she sang as some people sang along with her and others danced.

•But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say.

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.•

As the song ended everyone cheered and clapped even Sam came up hugging and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Andy jealous. What why am I getting jealous over her? I can't stand that woman but as he watched her hug Sam, Andy was jealous taking a drink of his cranberry soda he excused himself heading towards the bathroom when he saw Sam kiss Gavin on the lips and hold his head.

Sharon rolled her eyes and walked back to the table as her best friend was making out with Sam. She sat at the table for a few minutes and went back on stage to sing another song.

Doug came back on stage and have Sharon a wonderful intro as the crowd cheered as she came on stage and thanking everyone. The music started to play and she brought the microphone to her lips.

•I believe if I'd knew where I was going, I'd lose my way

I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave

I know that we are not the weight of all our memories

I believe in the things that I am afraid to say

Hold on, hold on

I believe in the lost possibilities you can see

And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be

I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling

I believe that you fell so you can land next to me

I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday

And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way

I wish that you could see your scars turning to beauty

I believe that today it's okay to be not okay

Hold on, hold on

Because I have been where you are before

And I have felt the pain of losing who you are

And I have died so many times, but I am still alive•

She bowed her head as the music still played and everyone and cheered they chanted encore encore. She looked over at Doug giving her the thumbs up so she came over to him and told him the song she would be singing.

•I don't touch you the way I used to. I don't call and write when I'm away. We don't make love as often as we did do what couldn't wait now waits and usually goes away.

But listen and think when I say it.

Oh but listen and think when I say it. Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel? Who loves you and knows you the way I do?

Who touches you and holds you quite like I do? Who makes you feel like I make you feel?

I don't mind if you come home late,

I don't ever ask you where you've been. I just assume there's a problem will you tell me.

But listen and think when I say it.

Oh but listen and think when I say it. Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel? Who loves you and knows you the way I do?

Who touches you and holds you quite like I do? Who makes you feel like I make you feel?

Being weak when I am strong

Being seen, who you are

Being sad and love's not alone

But listen and think when I say it.

Oh but listen and think when I say it. Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel? Who loves you and knows you the way I do? Who touches you and holds you quite like I do? Who makes you feel like I make you feel?•

All she could hear was the while place cheering and clapping for her. Sharon blushed and thanked everyone and headed back to her table were Gavin and Sam were talking. Gavin saw her coming and came over and hugged her.

"Oh Sharbear you are on fire tonight!"

Smiling she hugged him back. "Thank you for tonight Gavin it's been wonderful."

"No problem it's good to see my best friend having fun. Speaking of fun wanna dance?"

Sharon shook her head no then

pointed towards Sam. Gavin looked at Sam then back to Sharon as she nodded her head yes and took a sip of her drink. Gavin took ahold of Sam's as lead him to the dance floor. Sharon smiled at them both dancing and having a good time. She didn't notice that Brenda and her team had left a few seconds ago. She picked up her glass taking a drink when a man in dark jeans and a yellow collared shirt came up to her.

"Hello Beautiful." He whispered in her ear, making Sharon jump and turn around.

"Oh hello." As she looked at this guy up and down.

He grinned at her then stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Austin and I want to know how much does your clothes cost?"

Sharon stared at him confused. "Why do you want to know?"

He surprised her and pulled her closer to him whispering in her ear. "Because I`ll need to know how much to pay you back after I rip them off you tonight."

Sharon pushed him away and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Austin was getting frustrated that she pushed him away. "Don't be such a bitch lady, you shouldn't come dress like that and not want to get laid, you fucking tease." He was about to pull her towards him when Andy spoke up.

"I'm sorry Honey I am late." As he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Sharon looked up at him and gasped as he surprised her by kissing her.

Sharon stuttered as she tried to form words. "Uh it's okay Honey, your here now." As she played along kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Andy looked over her shoulder and stared at Austin. He pulled away and pointed towards him. "Is this guy bothering you Sweetheart?"

Sharon wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her other hand on his chest leaning into him. "No, Honey he was about to leave, weren't you?" As she glared at Austin.

Austin turned around quickly and fled towards the bar. As Sharon watched him flee she removed her arm around Andy looking up at him. "Thank you Lieutenant." and sat back down picking up her drink and taking a sip.

Andy ran his hand behind his head thinking of something to say. "Uh your welcome Captain." He was about to leave like the rest of his team did but he turned around looking at Sharon watching her as she watched the crowd her face sadden as she stared back at her drink. He came back to her table and cleared his throat making Sharon turn around and stare at him.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Being annoyed by his presence.

"I...I was wondering if I could...could you know join you?" He asked hesitantly.

She stared at him for a few seconds wondering why in the hell would Lieutenant Andy Flynn of Major Crimes want to sit with her? He couldn't stand being around her and was always making rude comments towards her. "Why would you want to sit with me? Isn't your team still here, go sit with them." She said dryly.

Andy was taken back by her rudeness towards him as he ran his hand in his hair. "Why do I have to have a reason to sit with you?" As he looked at her then put his hands in his jean pockets. "My team left of you haven't noticed pointing towards the table."

She looked over and shrugged her shoulders. "Listen Lieutenant Flynn I'm off the clock and I have no desire to watch your team, I do that enough at work. As for sitting with me, yes you do need a reason to sit here. You're a complete asshole towards me at work, your constant back talk and name calling behind my back, oh my personal favorite the witch drawling on the murder board."

She grinned as Andy's face paled a little bit and his eyes widen, he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Save your breath, I don't want to hear it, good night Lieutenant try not to do anything stupid." As she finished her drink and went to Gavin to say her good byes.

Andy was shocked never ever has a woman treated him this way, he was trying to me nice and kind to her and she was being a total bitch towards him. He has no idea why he was following her as she rounded the block heading into an ill lighted alleyway taking out her phone and was about to call a cab when she felt someone behind her.

She turned around and closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "What the hell do you want Lieutenant?"

"You shouldn't be back here, it's unsafe for a woman to be..." Sharon cut him off.

"I can take care of myself I am a police officer to. I'm not some damn damsel in distress, just do me a favor and leave me alone." As she stormed away from him heading further into the alley.

Damn this woman can be impossible when she's been drinking, she's usually composed and holds her tongue. Now she's being feisty and not caring about her surroundings. He walked after her and started speed walking when she started walking faster. He finally caught up to her and yanked her arm a little to hard as she turned around and slapped him across the face.

His hand still on her upper arm as she struggled to free it. As he brought his other hand to his face feeling where she slapped him. He growled as she tried to knee him, then he pushed her up against the wall and pinned her down. His eyes staring into green inferno, if looks could kill I would be dead 10 fold right now. Sharon struggled to free herself after a few minutes she stopped struggling.

Both breathing heavy as he held her tightly against the wall to stop Sharon from struggling. She regretted drinking so much, she knew she was stringer than him.

"Let go of me dammit?" She yelled at him.

"No, you are endangering yourself and you shouldn't be alone down this alleyway at this time of night."

She started struggling again. "I swear Lieutenant if you don't let me go, I'll make your life a miserable hell."

Andy groaned as she tried to knee his privates but he blocked it in time. "You listen here Sharon, I don't care I'm not letting you go until you calm down, stop struggling, stop trying to hurt me, and let me take you home."

Sharon glared at him and final stopped moving, her body relaxing in his grip. "Fine you win Andy." As she exhaled loudly and closed her eyes for a second. Waiting for Andy to let go of her as his grip loosened she pushed him back as he lost his balance and fell on his but, cursing.

Sharon snorted then walked further into the alleyway. Andy growled and stood up and ran after her. Once he caught up to her he forcefully picked her up blocking her kicks as her legs moved wildly trying to hit hit.

"Put me down Andy! Dammit!" She yelled.

He put her down and pushed her back into the cold brick wall. Sharon gasped as her back was cold and his warm body covering front half. His hands moved her hands above her head and his waist between her legs so she couldn't get a groin shot. As she inhaled and exhaled his cologne invading her sense of smell, she never notice he smelled like coconuts and vanilla.

Andy was so close to her neck that her scent of jasmine and lavender blew his senses messing up his mind and sending mix signals to his manhood making it twitch in his jeans. The next thing they knew his lips were on hers and the sparks flew instantly for both of them. He slipped his tongue in her warm mouth tasting the 10 year old scotch. As their tongues continued to danced around slowly. He let go of her hands and moved onto her face as the other gliding down her body ghosting the side of breast letting his thumb run over her nipple.

Sharon moaned and moved her chest into his hand. Andy smiled into the kiss as her hands landed on his chest grabbing first full of his shirt. Realizing who's she kissing she pulls back as their lips smacked apart, both of their lips swollen and red, eyes full of desire, passion, and something not yet ready to be named between them.

Sharon slapped his face hard again then pulled him back into a passionate kiss. His hand that was on her face moved into her thick mane and pulled her hair causing her to bite his bottom lip. Andy growled and thrusted his hips onto her causing her to moan in his mouth. Her hands moved to his belt where his hands landed on her's stopping her and then looked her in the eyes.

"No Sharon not like this, not right here." He panted trying to catch his breath, damn this woman will be the death of me.

Sharon's head fell back as she was starting to feel dizzy. "Yes, you are right."

Andy watched her as she opened and closed her eyes. He picked her up without her resisting him as he carried her to to car and placed her gently in the passenger seat then moved around to the driver side. He reached over and buckled her seat asking her where she lived.

He pulled up to her condo and carried her up to her room. Resting her against her front door and his body. Her warm breathe tickling his neck as he opened her door. He carried her asking where her bedroom was she pointed down the hall. He kicked her bedroom door opened add laid her on her bed as he knelt down and took off her shoes and helped her get out of her dress.

Damn she was gorgeous with her hot pick lace bra and pantie set. Her breast were a very descent size her stomach with a bump but she looked great for a woman her age and having two kids, from the view of her ass he almost had a heart attack. He pulled the blanket over her body and tucked her in and kissed the top of her head, she hummed then seconds later started snoring.

Andy chuckled and made his way around her condo grabbing a bottle of water then found her bathroom and took out to Advil for the killer headache she was sure to have. He left her a note and locked up her condo then headed home.

The End


End file.
